downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Adminship/archive
= Adminship archive = Bluebellanon Statement: I'm a big fan of Downton Abbey and have been for some time now. I've been on the wiki since 5th November 2012 and have got over 1,200 edits. I think I would make a good admin for a few different reasons. *I've got experience of being an admin on wikia, being an admin at Baker Street and at Atlantis and SciFi wikis. *I would try to be fair and open minded, and listen to different opinions. I'm not afraid to change my mind on an issue if I think I was wrong. If I did make admin I wouldn't make any major changes to the wiki (I think we do quite well as we are) but I would try to put a few minor policies in place to help with the smooth running of the wiki. I'd try to institute a Canon Policy - the discussion about which has already been going on here - and I'd also perhaps put in place a policy on article comments - one that discouraged bashing of characters and abusive language. I think both of these changes would help to reduce arguments and improve the wiki. Any changes I did make, would of course only be done after discussion had taken place involving the whole community. I'd like to see this wiki grow as a community, with discussion encouraged and hopefully a friendly community spirit. If you have any questions for me please go ahead and ask! --blue (talk) 01:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) : I just realised that I forgot to mention that I have already been trusted with having rollback rights here (given to me by Fandyllic in April) and I think that shows that I'm a trusted member of the community who would be suitable for being an admin. blue (talk) 19:41, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Support Bluebellanon #Support. Has experience, knows how to moderate a discussion, is knowledgeable about the subject, and seems to be an overall enjoyable person to work with. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| talk page!]] 01:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Bluebellanon Result Due to no opposition and apparently apathy from the community, Bluebellanon was appointed an admin on 20 August 2013. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 20 Aug 2013 8:07 PM Pacific CestWhat There isn't any other admins on this Wiki and User:Fandyllic has suggested I do it. The admin really isn't that much different from any other contributor beyond ability to delete and there are a couple of things that ought to be deleted (i.e. I have uploaded a picture by accident but it's still here). I will try to be reasonable in any disputes. I understand I'm neither the author of this Wiki nor am I the creator of this show. I have to understand that others' have differing points of views and not always differ to myself as the sole authority. I'd just like to have a wiki that's fun to contribute to and informative to either a fresh fan of DA or one who is obsessed with every detail. CestWhat (talk) 16:40, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :CestWhat is no longer eligible as this user appears to have been globally banned by Wikia (apparently for multiple incidents of sockpuppeting). -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Jul 2013 3:50 PM Pacific Support CestWhat #Support He has the composure to take on this responsibility. -- 14:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC)(Usersignature) #I fully support Ces what as he would make a genuine admin hbellamy 09:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Oppose CestWhat #Oppose. — You don't appear to have the proper temperament for the job, because you seem completely unwilling to work with User:HarryPotterRules1. CzechOut 18:09, September 27, 2012 (UTC) #Oppose. — You keep removing canon information that I post, even after it has been discussed with Seth Cooper or Fandyllic. I, and the rest of the wiki, will never accept you as Admin until this is sorted (and until you have apologised for removing information that has now been confirmed as canon) HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 01:08, November 1, 2012 (UTC) #*You keep removing known information from a page - namely Gordon - so are unfit to become an admin. #*You have no yet apologised, despite Fandyllic ordering you to, and it has been over a month: this shows you are incapable of being an admin. #:The top of this page makes it pretty clear User:HarryPotterRules1 opposes me and vis-versa so bit redundant. Also the two other contributors sited above both oppose User:HarryPotterRules1. CestWhat (talk) 02:53, November 1, 2012 (UTC) #::HarryPotterRules1 is not posting canon information despite what is said above. Also, although HarryPotterRules1 has discussed changes with me, I have not agreed, so the statement above is further misleading. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1 Nov 2012 2:33 PM Pacific